


Five Times Roz Doyle Slept With Women

by saphique



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, 5 times Roz slept with women, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Roz being bisexual in lesbian action, There should be more non-straight women on Frasier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphique/pseuds/saphique
Summary: The first time it happened, it had taken her by surprise.The second time it happened, it was planned.The third time it happened, it was assuredly unexpected.The fourth time it happened, it was for a good cause.The fifth time it happened, it was bold.





	Five Times Roz Doyle Slept With Women

**Author's Note:**

> I am a lesbian, never written about straight or bisexual people before (don't know much about men). I mean no offense here if Roz switches back and forth between the 2 sexes. I'm only focusing on lesbian experiences here but can't speak about Roz without mentioning boyfriends here and there. 
> 
> Not a native English speaker, just having fun here. I mess the verb tense, I know, I'm sorry.

The first time it happened, it had taken her by surprise.

At a crowded club, a seductive young woman came up to her and asked if she could buy her a drink.

At first, Roz thought she had been mistaken. But the situation cleared up as soon as Roz stared into these bright blue eyes, the gaze mesmerizing. Never before a girl has been looking at her with such intensity and desire. Roz isn't old, but she isn't young, either. And that girl must be in her early twenties.

Without questioning, Roz accepted the drink with wonder, and then accepted the kiss with pleasure, and further more, accepted the ride in taxi with expectation.

It didn't take long for them to get tangled in the sheets of her bed. How good it felt to be cared for in such a manner, gentle yet possessive. They did things she has done before with men, just not in the same way. The fingers fucking her are much more precise, more curious, more persistent. It's like everything she felt before but with the reassurance that there is no pressure in time nor in intensity. That girl wanted to fuck her senseless all night long and Roz adored offering her this occasion. Roz especially likes staring into the stranger's bright blue eyes as she's fingering her again and again, her clit tight between her lips. What a shame she can't remember her name today, but she'll never forget these shinning eyes (and fingers).

\----

The second time it happened, it was planned.

Roz was the one hoping to hook up with a woman.

Her previous dates with men were disappointing and she felt the need for a good one-night stand without the pretense, without the scare of birth control, without the usual tricks to assure her physical safety.

A shy woman, around her age, standing alone the corner of her eyes, caught her attention. It turns out this woman does not go out often, was about to exit the bar because she couldn't find the courage to properly enter. Roz asks her what she wishes to find in a place like this, maybe she could help her. Her name is Mary. Mary quickly confesses she felt she isn't worth the effort. Roz usually find self-pity unattractive but there is something mysterious about this woman. Roz tells her so, bluntly, and is precise about her expectations: one night-stand. With relief, Mary confesses this is exactly what she is looking for, too, but she isn't experienced. Not a problem.

For the second time in her life, Roz is kissing a woman in her own bed. Her partner is fervent, pounces on her, devours her. It's Mary's first time with a woman. She is not used to exalted partners, its on the borderline of being too much. Roz needs to interrupt their session in order to help the woman calm down, to breathe, to recompose. Tears can be seen in Mary's eyes, but Roz does not want that, she wants happiness and fun. She kisses her with reassurance and proposes to be in charge. She helps Marie lie down on the bed, she kisses her gently, nibbles here and there, a few inoffensive bites and soon, Marie achieves her first orgasm with a woman. She feels better, lighter. Roz is glad. They resume their lovemaking, without the urgency. Roz still feels bittersweet about this night, where so much could have happened if only Mary felt more confidence in herself.

\-----

The third time it happened, it was assuredly unexpected.

Roz knocked at the door of her current boyfriend's flat. She was wearing a black negligee under a oversized raincoat, hoping to surprise him. Instead of seeing him opening the door, Roz meets with a tall blonde, a gorgeous creature, looking perplexed. It didn't take long for the two of them to figure this out, their cheating and lying boyfriend having the nerve of dating more than one person at a time. Two can play that game. Anger wasn't the emotion they felt, certainly not against each other. Since he's out for the evening, Roz and the woman decided to spend that time together as vengeance but also because both of them were ready for a good fuck.

As soon as Roz removed her coat, the woman was on her, fondling with her breasts, licking her neck, and Roz returned the favor, pressing against her, squeezing her bottoms. They fucked against the closed door and on the couch in the living room. They also drank from the liquor cabinet between sessions, accidentally breaking a bottle while Roz ate the woman out, spread on the kitchen table. Their moans weren't hold back, leading to a few knocks of disapproval from envious neighbors. A heavy mess and a sweaty smell were left in the air when both of them exited the apartment, satisfied and partners in crime.

\----

The fourth time it happened, it was for a good cause.

Jodie. Roz would have never guessed Jodie would be into her, and she found out accidentally. Jodie was betting on a "Spend a day at KACL" option at the foundation Roz participated on. At first, Roz just wanted Jodie to win this in order for her to beat Noel's persistent betting. Roz loves women, it has never been a problem, its not only to avoid Noel. Roz honestly thought she'd hit it off with Jodie, as pals for a day, and she mentions it to Jodie as encouragement. That's when Jodie became honest, and confesses she senses a spark between them. She even proposed to get a drink or even have some dinner.  She signed, won over Noel. Roz never knew how much Jodie paid to spend a day with her, but there were at least 4 zeros in that amount.

Roz felt owned by Jodie, who paid good money, and she found it exciting. Their dinner at an Italian restaurant was more than appreciated, but Roz couldn't wait to get started on the other part of their deal. Jodie acted as a gentlewoman, saying it isn't necessary, saying she'd like the "Spend the day at KACL" in Roz's company and it would be sufficient. Roz suggested more, and finally, Jodie, blushing, gave in.

This time, it was at Jodie's place, an unfamiliar territory for Roz, but she felt at ease with Jodie's shyness. It was a palace, and Roz felt honored to be wooed by such an elegant woman. Jodie poured some wine, sat down on the sofa but Roz remained standing and started to use her filthy mouth. It almost made Jodie drop her glass. Roz began to slightly swing her hips and bring her hands in her own hair, down her neck and over her cleavage. Jodie groaned and became shy about it. Roz continued her dance and started to strip off her clothes, one by one, until she's only in her underwear. Jodie is flushed to the point of being red and perspiring. Roz sat down between her legs, opened them, and slide her hands over her hips, under her dress (how wet she is!) and showed Jodie how well she spent her money.

\----

The fifth time it happened, it was bold. 

The KACL Christmas party if known to oversteps a few rules established during the years. No work relations. Keeping up appearances while being allowed to flirt here and there. But in December, those rules were out of the window.

There is this colleague, Karen, who always smiled brightly when Roz is around. Of course, Roz noticed, but has always been in relationships or too busy to indulge. But tonight, everybody is drunk, fooling around and spontaneous couples are formed. The room is big enough to have a section for a buffet table, a corner with chairs and a small dancefloor. Currently, there are more dancers than eaters or sitters. That's how Roz noticed Karen leaning against the wall towards the bathroom, giving her THE look. In a gulp, Roz empties her beer, wipes her mouth on the back of her lips and _knows_ she'll get lucky if she acts now. She walks in direction of her colleague, gives a little extra swing in her gait, places a hand on the wall just beside Karen's head, and leans towards her ear, suggesting a good fuck behind that door. A few seconds later and Roz is hauled by a firm and playful grip inside the individual bathroom. It smells like alcohol and isn't the most appropriate place for what she wishes to do, but she needs it now, badly. Karen takes Roz's skirt, hoists it further up over her hips, strips down her pantyhose and touches her there with her warm and steady hand. Roz moans and keeps knocking her head on the bathroom wall. It's so good, it feels so good. After coming all over these generous fingers, without getting dressed, Roz flips Karen, pushing her face first on the door, slipping her hand inside her pants and begins to finger her while holding her hair in her hand. It does not take long before Karen moans her pleasure of satisfaction. There are still rumors going around the station of Roz and Karen fucking a few meters away from everybody during that Christmas party. 


End file.
